His
by mr1987
Summary: Okay I know the title might sound really dirty, but the stories really aren't. The chapters are just a few different things about Mac's man...chapter 2 is up...sorry it took me so long. I have maybe another chapter to go so hang in there and review, you w
1. His kisses

11:27 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

"Mm…Harm…I don't think we should…do this…here…oh god…" Mac gasped when Harm kissed her neck right below her ear. Harm trailed kisses to her collarbone then made his way up the other side of her neck.

"Why not? No one is going to see us."

"Harm, it's the break room, everyone is going to see us."

"Well…we can stop in a few minutes. You smell so good, I just want to kiss you." He sounded like a desperate little boy.

"Harm, if the gener…ooo…" Mac melted in his arms as he kissed where her jaw and neck met.

"Hmmm, looks like I found another weak spot." Harm nibbled the spot and Mac moaned. Then he flicked it with his tongue. He kissed her there then flicked it again.

"Uh-huh." Was all she could say, considering she couldn't think straight. "God you put me under such a spell when you're kissing me."

"Well that's called my charm, baby, and I thought you said it doesn't work on you."

"Well I wasn't exactly telling the truth when I said that and since when do you listen to me about your charm working on me?" He laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her and she buried her head in his chest. "Ya know, it isn't exactly comfortable to snuggle in work clothes."

Mac laughed and Harm joined her, but he leaned to her ear and whispered, "But it is comfortable to kiss in work clothes." His breath against her ear made her giggle and move away from his lips. He kissed her ear then whispered something in her ear and she giggled again, "What? Does this…" he blew in her ear again, "…Tickle?"

"Yes…" She giggled more. She pleaded with him to stop and he finally did, moving to her lips. He kissed her and it was one hell of an earth-shattering kiss, one that made Mac's knees a little wobbly.


	2. His arms

Chapter 2: His arms

They were watching, "Shall We Dance?" while cuddled up on the couch together.

"Harm?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes honey?"

"Can you pause the movie? I have to get up real quick."

"Are you alright?" He asked as he reached the remote.

"Yeah I just want to brush my teeth."

"Okay, hurry back." He removed the blanket and let go of her.

"Will do." She walked to the bathroom and shivered on the way, "Grrr!" She growled.

Harm heard her, "Never knew marines to growl, especially you." He teased, "What's wrong?"

"Now I'm cold."

"Well if you hurry up back, you know I'll keep you warm."

"Yeah, I know, its just…" She was cut off by the touch of her feet to his bathroom floor, "…HOLY CRAP!"

"What? What happened?" He called.

"Your bathroom floor is too freakin cold!" She yelled.

Harm laughed as he stretched, "I'm sorry sweetie." She came out of the bathroom and made her way back to Harm. "Why didn't you wear socks in the first place?"

"Because I was wearing slippers and didn't need them."

"Oh well, get over here. I'm sure combined with me and this blanket, you'll be fine."

"I've got you, I don't need a blanket, but we can use it anyway." She said as she settled back into his arms. She snuggled back against his comfy chest and moved her arms so he could wrap his arms around her middle. He put the blanket over the two of them and reached for the remote.

"Warm enough?"

"Yes, I'm perfect honey. I'm always perfect when I'm in your arms. Well I'm always perfect when I'm with you period, but more specifically when I'm in your arms."

"Well at least the feeling is mutual." He teased. He put a playful kiss on her head.

It was to the part of the movie where Richard Gere, Mr. Clark, in the movie, comes up the escalator in a gorgeous white tux with a red rose in his hand and Mac shivered at how romantic that was. Harm felt Mac shiver and as if he had an instinct, he knew why she did. She could just imagine Harm coming up the escalator with his dress whites, gold wings, and a red rose and sweeping her off her feet. Boooy would she love that!

"God he is so sexy like that!" She squealed. "I could just see you doing that to me and sweeping me off my feet.

"I don't need to be in dress whites and gold wings to sweep you off your feet. Just one kiss does it, sweetheart."

"Yeah that's true, but the dress whites just add to a gorgeous man."


	3. His hands

Chapter 3: His hands

0825 Local

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Mac woke up to the feel of Harm tracing the contours of her back, under her shirt she wore to bed. He drew different patterns, knowing how beautiful it made her fee. She stirred a little and snuggled her head into his neck.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered softly, "This feel good, sweetheart?"

"Mmm…" She moaned pleasantly, "You always known hot to make me feel amazing." She laughed and checked her internal clock, "Even at 8:30 in the morning."

He laughed, "I always try to make my girl feel amazing, no matter what time it is."

She looked at him, her eyes boring into his, "And that's what I love about you."

Harm decided to play a little with this comment and replied, "Is that all you love about me?" He pouted, playfully.

"Of course not! There are many things I love about you."

He edged on, "Such as?"

She picked up her head and rested it on her head on the pillow. He did the same

"I love your kisses, they tell me you love me. Your arms hold and protect me. Your hands caress and-"

He threw his hand to her side and poked her "…tickle you?"

He pulled her closer and attacked her side.

She burst out with uncontrollable laughter. "Stop!" He tickled her other side and she got tangled in the sheets by trying to escape, "Harm…can't breathe! Please! Please…hahaha…stop!"

He rested his hands on her waist and looked at her. Mac didn't know how, but somehow the way he was leaning over her, was sexy. She melted inside. 'And that damn grin!' She thought.

Harm laughed, "You're all tangled in the sheets." He moved the sheets from her stomach and touched her stomach.

"That's because you were tickling me, smart-ass."

He grazed her stomach with his fingers and she closed her eyes and Harm grinned. "I'm taking it this feels good?"

"You're taking it right."

"How bout this…?" He grazed his fingers over the skin just about her pajama pants and her eyes shot open and she squealed.

"Harm!" She sat up, "you know how much that tickles!"

He grinned, "And I know how much you love it too."

She couldn't argue with that. She was about to answer when he put his lips to hers. It was those kisses that caught her off guard that she loved. They broke apart and he kissed her nose.

"You know, those kisses that catch me completely off guard make my heart race so much."

"Why do you think I give them to you?"

"So you want to make my heart race, huh?"

He shot her a thousand watt flyboy smile, "You know me too well."

"That I do, babe, that I do."

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

Ok that was the last chapter. Tell me what you think…click on that purple button and submit a review :-D


End file.
